the city never sleeps at night
by burnouts
Summary: She was suddenly hyper-sensitive of just how tiny this closet was. Big enough for a mop and a broom, the latter which she knocked over in the scuffle, and apparently a teenage boy and girl. -Marley/Jake. Jarley. Drabble series.
1. Dizzy

**note(s): **so i've just gotten back into writing recently, after spending nearly all summer not writing, and since my latest obsession is glee (mainly, marley rose) i've decided to start a marlene/jake drabble series. feel free to send in prompts! (actually, please do send in prompts, otherwise i'll probably take forever to update).

the title is from _imagine dragons' _song,_ it's time__  
_

**prompt: **dizzy

* * *

The second the final bell rang, Marlene jumped up and collected her things. Her book, notebook, pencil and pen were all stacked neatly on her desk, along with a graded Spanish test (A+, baby) she had just received back. A part of her was disappointed, because even though this was her last period of the day, she wasn't going to Glee next. Instead, she was headed to the lunch room, where she had to wait and read for thirty minutes, before her mother finished up working for the day and they head home.

Marley had never been so sad to see a Friday.

But even so, she smiled at Mr. Shue as she left his classroom, and headed towards her locker, which she opened up and shoved her entire book-bag inside, minus a Shakespeare novel she'd been assigned to read in English class.

So she didn't get to go to Glee today. It wasn't that big a deal. The weekend only lasted two days, anyway. And plus, she could sing any time she wanted all weekend. It's not the same, though, she knows - not like it is with dancers and a stage and pretty lights.

Damn, how had she ever survived not being in Glee club? She was in the middle of pondering this as she headed towards the cafeteria, a slight bounce in her step, when a hand shot out of nowhere, and tugged her inside of a janitor's closest.

Seeing as it was Friday and normal students were anxious to get home, and far away from school as possible, the halls had been basically cleared when this happened, except from the lingering one or two students, who's heads were buried in their lockers, too busy to notice the kidnap that was happening before them.

Marley hoped she'd never be that obvious. Panic welled up inside of her, and more than half of her expected Kitty to have hired her man-toys to kidnap Marley. Kitty had always seemed to have some sort of vendetta against Marley, after all, though Marley wasn't quite sure _why _the blonde girl hated her. Then again, she guessed Kitty didn't need a reason. Kitty hated everyone, it seemed.

Before she could blink, or her captor could try anything, Marley bit down on the hand covering her mouth. This was followed by the sound of a guy cursing loudly, and Marley grinned in satisfaction and moved towards the door quickly, ready to make her escape. Whatever it was Kitty's boy-toys wanted with her, she wasn't up for it."Marley," a husky voice hissed out, just as her finger tips brushed the door knob. The voice made her freeze. She was suddenly hyper-sensitive of just how tiny this closet was. Big enough for a mop and a broom (the latter which she knocked over in the scuffle), and apparently a teenage boy and girl, and that was it. She could feel his warm breathe on her neck, and before she could make herself stop, she turned around. His breathe caressed her cheek.

"Jake?" Marlene squinted in the dark, and sure enough she could just make out the profile of his face. Without thinking, she reached out, blindly, and touched his face, in an attempt to recognize his facial features. Her fingers missed his face, and instead brushed his neck.

"Yeah," he nodded, even though she couldn't see him, and grunted a little. When her fingers brushed his neck, he shifted a fraction of an inch closer to her. "It's me," his voice was low, lower than normal. He had previously seemed to lose his normal cockiness, but suddenly gained it back. "Just can't keep your hands off of me, huh?" He teased her, even though it was a bit hypocritical, considering he was about a foot and two seconds away from shoving her against that door and having his way with her.

Marley's face flushed pink, and she pulled her fingers away from his neck slowly. "Sorry," she muttered, glancing down at her feet, before remembering she couldn't actually see them. She was thankful for the dark: He couldn't see her blushing.

For a few moments, things were quiet.

Then, "why did you drag me in here?" and "you're one hell of a biter."

Marley laughed, a head-thrown-back, eyes-crinkling laugh, and Jake thought that if there was light, she'd probably be the most beautiful he's ever seen her before. She was prettiest when she laughed, he had noticed.

"I, erm, well," Jake stammered, trying to figure out how to answer her question as she stopped giggling and instead set her curious eyes on him (even though, as previously mentioned, she couldn't see him).

There was a long silence, in which Jake tried to think of how best to do this. He had known Marley for nearly a month now, and they had been dancing around each other in that time that he had known her. Well, really, it was more him flirting every chance he got with her, and being more suggestive than normal. There was just something about Marley Rose that he couldn't help but find himself drawn to.

Marley blinked at him, curious, but stayed silent and waited for whatever it was he was going to say. And waited. And waited.

And then, before she could fully realize nor fathom what was happening, his lips were on hers and she was being pushed gently against the door. She froze against him, shocked. He was kissing her. Jake Puckerman was kissing her, Marley Rose! She could hardly believe any of this was even happening.

It was such a dizzying experience, that if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her waist, and she hadn't wrapped her arms around his neck, she might have just fallen over.

Oh, wait...

Light flooded her vision, and the kiss was over far before she would have preferred it, and, wait. Why was Marley on the floor? And more importantly, why was Jake laying on top of her, his face buried in her hair, laughing.

It was only when she looked up to see the janitor standing over them, confused and slightly horrified-looking, that she realized what had happened. _Oh._

Marley shoved Jake's shoulder slightly, "get up," she hissed, but there was a smile on her face, ruining any and all affect her tone had. And, judging from the shit-eating grin Jake was wearing, it hadn't had any affect at all.

"But I like being on top," he whined, but stood anyway and started running down the hallway, laughter echoing around him, leaving Marley spluttering on the floor. She managed to get herself up off the floor and started after him, following the sound of his laughter, leaving the still confused janitor behind.

After several sharp turns, and a few near-slips, she finally caught sight of Jake running ahead of her, and with a sudden burst of speed she was on his tail, and decided to close the last few inches between them by throwing herself with all she had at him.

And that's exactly what Marley did. Her laughter mingled with his as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his waist instantly, as her body flew into his. Her weight sent him staggering, and she heard him gasp a little in shock as he registered what exactly she had just done. Just when Marley was sure he would catch his balance, Jake fell forward, and the two of them ended sprawled across the hallway floor, body parts tangled up together in front of cherry-red lockers.

Their laughter, of course, turning into a make-out session slightly more successful than the first.

* * *

Maybe their was something better than Glee, after all, Marley though as Jake kissed her goodbye. It was a long, lingering kiss, and when he pulled away, Marley couldn't help but grab a gentle hold of his jacket and bring his lips back to hers.

Kissing Jake.

Now that, she could definitely get used to. And, it was something she could do _whenever _she wanted. Even on Friday afternoons after school, which was more than Glee Club could say.

* * *

**note(s): **not sure how i feel about this. review, maybe, and tell me _your _opinions? :)


	2. Luck

**note(s): **thanks to everyone who favorited/alerted/reviewed! hope you enjoy this chapter xx**  
prompt:** luck

* * *

Marley stood behind the curtain in the auditorium, her heart thumping inside of her chest as she watched people get called onto the stage and have their chance to audition for Glee. She was only half paying attention to their performances, though. Her mind was elsewhere.

What if she didn't make it in? She knew her mom thought so highly of her singing voice, but what if her mom was wrong? What if Marley didn't have magic in her throat? What if Ms. Rose had simply just exaggerated. Maybe this was a bad idea... what if she got on stage and made a complete fool of herself? Maybe she should just go...

Marley started to turn around, but before she could take a step in the other direction, she bumped into something solid. "Sorry," she said, a little winded, as she glanced up to take a look at the person whom she'd just bumped into.

He was tall, with coffee colored skin and dark hair and eyes, and Marley bit her lip. She could practically feel her insides turning into mush, just looking at him. "I'm really sorry," she apologized again as the stranger appraised her with his eyes, saying nothing as he did so.

Finally, the guy spoke. He completely disregarded her apology. "You weren't about to leave, were you?" There was curiosity to his tone, but it also sounded like he actually cared whether or not she was going to stay.

Marley blinked at him, unsure why it was any of his business, or why he even cared. But still, she didn't criticize his manners. Instead, she just shrugged. For a second, before she bumped into him, that's where she was headed, yes. But now, well. She wasn't so sure, because now she was actually thinking about it.

Could she really just put herself out of the game, before she had even tried out? No. No she couldn't.

She was just about to tell him that she wasn't leaving, when another name was called from the other side of the curtain.

"JAKE?"

Jake grinned. "That's me." He started towards the curtain, but then paused, before turning to look back at her for a moment. "Good luck with your audition, Marley."

She nodded, but it was lost on him, as he had already turned and slipped through the velvet curtains. It was only after he had started singing (Marley was shocked to realize he had an amazing voice), that she realized she hadn't told him her name, and as far as she was concerned they didn't share any classes.

She swore he turned his head to look at her when he sang, "_picture it, you're the queen of everything as far as the eye can see._" A smile came over her lips and she smiled in his direction.

Maybe this audition wouldn't be so hard, after all.


	3. Words

**disclaimer**: this idea was inspired by _N Wish_, who suggested I "_write about at night, Marley being cold and he _[Jake]_ lends her his jacket_."

* * *

Marley shivered slightly against the nighttime breeze. Up here, the breeze was worst than it was on the ground, but even though she was near popsicle-level frozenness, she didn't make to stand up and climb down the bleachers.

The school had been closed for about five hours now, and Marley wasn't sure why she did, but as soon as the bell rang, she told her mom she was headed to a friends house for a while, and then made a b-line for the football field. She sat in the bleachers and silently watched the cheerleaders practice, and then the football players, and then she watched Jake serenade Kitty and a sliver of jealous made its way through Marley's body.

She came up here, not to escape her thoughts, but to face them head on. Except, facing her thoughts wasn't one of her better ideas and she was left wanting to cry, even long after Jake and Kitty had stopped making-out and left.

This was her and Jake's place, and she didn't find it fair that he could bring her here, but at the same time, she also knew that Jake was never hers and he could do whatever he wanted without a second thought about Marley.

Marley bowed her head and sighed, breathing in and out the cold October air. The cold air caused goose-bumps to rise up on the skin of her arms and whipped her long, brown hair about, but Marley hardly paid any of that any mind.

She was so lost in her thoughts about Jake, she didn't hear him clearing his throat. It wasn't until he was sitting beside her, that she realized he was there. Marley spluttered for a moment, having previously been convinced she was all alone, until Jake started speaking. "You're going to catch a cold," he told her casually and Marley shrugged.

"What are you even doing here?" She asked him quietly.

"Never left," he shrugged as he took his jacket off and wrapped it around Marley before she could blink.

"You got it back from Kitty." Marley said this before she could even realize it was coming out of her mouth, and she winced a little once she realized it was out in the open and there was no taking back. Jealousy was plain in her voice, for all to hear.

"Yeah, well," he bowed his head slightly, "she doesn't look nearly as good in it as you."

A flush paints Marley's cheeks and she turns her head in the opposite direction. There's a period of silence, and then Marley feels his hand slipping into hers — "your hands are really cold" — and she feels more at ease sitting on the bleachers after school hours with a boy she's only known for two months, and yet she's totally in love with, with her hand in his, not saying anything.

They don't need words; and anyway, there are hardly any that can cover the two of them completely.


	4. Rainy Days and Video Games

**prompts: **rainy days & video games

* * *

The sound of the rain hitting the windowpane outside is deafening, and the threat of losing power looms over the two of them as they sit on Jake's unmade bed and play Call of Duty. Neither really pay attention to the fact that outside trees are swaying and paper bags and other loose objects are playing across his yard from the sped of the wind. It's a wonder the power is still on.

Marley and Jake are more of in-the-now type of people, and in-the-now, Marley is currently kicking Jake's ass at Call of Duty. "How are you so good at this?" Jake asks as he watches Marley fire shot after shot at the Nazi zombies, his own X-Box control abandoned beside him on his bed.

Marley smirks. "A girl never gives away her secrets," she teases as she shoots off the head of a zombie nearby her. The character on the small television turns around and heads upstairs as more zombies infiltrate the place. Marley doesn't turn to look at Jake, but she can practically feel his pout, so she decides to tell him. "Well," she starts carefully, keeping her eyes on the screen so no zombies sneak up on her and kill the character. "You know how I told you when we first hung out I was picked on at my other schools?"

Jake nods and subconsciously scoots a little closer to her. So he can hear her better, of course. "Yeah."

"I had more free time than I had friends. TV shows, movies, books, and video games - they were my best friends for most of middle school and then Freshmen year of high school." Zombies appear on the screen and Marley starts shooting. Her face is impassive and Jake isn't sure how exactly it makes her feel to talk about her past. Is she upset? Angry? Sad?

"You have friends now," Jake says, and Marley smiles, just as the power goes out, right as she kills one last zombie.

"I guess I do," she murmurs, her voice soft and a bit blurry and Jake thinks she sounds happy. He likes that she sounds happy.

Jake thinks maybe it's his imagination playing tricks on him in the darkness of his bedroom while a storm looms on outside, when her fingers intertwine with his. Even if it is, he doesn't mind.


End file.
